Old Acquaintances
by StrangeVisitor
Summary: Methos stops for a drink at Joe's and meets an old friend. This story takes place in the same universe as Love, Honor and Immortality.


**Title:** Old Acquaintances

**Fandom:** Magnificent 7 and Highlander

**Rating: **PG, Gen  
**Characters**: HL: Methos, Joe Dawson; Mag 7: Buck Wilmington

** Summary**: Methos stops for a drink at Joe's and meets an old friend.

A/N This story takes place in the same universe as Love, Honor and Immortality

* * *

**Old Acquaintances**

Methos walked into Joe's with his usual flourish. The buzz of another Immortal hit him as he stepped inside but that was to be expected; Richie and Duncan seemed to live in the damn place. Still his hand strayed to his sword as he scanned the room looking for the source, surprised to find the bar empty.

He turned his head, focusing on the direction of the presence he felt. In the back room then, he thought. Had to be Mac; he was the only one who ever followed Joe in there. He didn't bother to announce himself; they'd be out soon enough once Mac realized there was another Immortal in the building.

Instead, Methos slid behind the bar and helped himself to the good Scotch. Since Joe had left the place unattended, Methos figured he was entitled to a free drink, especially if he had to serve himself.

The back room door opened and Joe popped his head out, scanning the room.

"It's just me, Joe," Methos said as he downed the drink and quickly hid the evidence of his theft. "Mac with you?" he asked as he slipped out from behind the bar.

"No, not Mac," Joe chuckled.

Methos found his hand sliding toward his sword once again. Joe's demeanor didn't look off, but one could never be too cautious.

"Hey Joe!" came a voice from within the back room. "Where'd you say that bottle was?"

Methos paled; he knew that voice

He eyed Joe who was grinning from ear to ear. "Old friend of yours stopped by. Nice guy." Joe was enjoying his discomfort entirely too much. Eventually the man would pay. "He's been sharing some interesting adventures that seemed to have been missed in your chronicles."

Methos plopped down onto a bar stool. "I need a drink." He looked at Joe as he ran a hand through his hair. "The good stuff." He was going to need it. "And don't believe anything Buck tells you. He exaggerates."

Joe smiled slyly at Methos indicating he thought the Immortal was full of shit and every word was true. Stepping back toward the door, Joe shouted. "Hey, that friend you were asking about is here."

"Be right there," Buck called back. "Ah ha, found it!" came the triumphant declaration.

Methos could almost see the grin he knew so well in his former student's voice.

"Well, hey there, stud." Buck grinned when he emerged from the back room and saw Methos at the bar. "Been looking for ya."

Methos gave him a weak smile. "Hello Buck--" before he could say more the big guy had pulled him off his feet and swept him up in a fierce bear hug.

Methos pushed the other man away. "All right, that's enough of that." He straightened his coat and settled back on the stool. Methos glared at Joe who was watching the exchange with amusement.

Joe met Methos's glare "What?" The Watcher asked.

"My drink?" Methos growled at him with an irritated wave of his hand.

"Hell yeah, we need a drink," Buck said slapping the smaller man on the back nearly knocking Methos off his seat

Buck settled onto the neighboring stool, his back to the bar. He plopped the bottle of whiskey he'd been holding on the counter. "Let's open this," Buck said.

Methos eyed the rotgut that the former gunslinger had chosen. "None for me thanks. I'll stick to Scotch."

Buck chuckled. "Always were a snob about yer alcohol."

"Why are you here, Buck?" Methos asked.

Buck frowned. "Ain't ya happy to see me, Ben?"

"Considering what happened in Barcelona? You're lucky I don't take your head."

"Now Ben, that was years ago. You ain't still holding a grudge?" Buck laughed off the weak threat from his mentor as he poured himself a drink. " 'Sides it weren't my fault. I didn't know she was married."

Methos rolled his eyes. "They're always married, Buck."

Buck snickered. "Suppose so." He downed his drink and poured another.

Methos couldn't help but smile. The man drove him nuts but he had to confess it was never boring when Buck showed up.

"Admit it. Yer happy to see me," Buck said as if sensing Methos' inner thoughts.

Methos turned on the stool to face his friend. "Okay I admit it."

"Ha, knew it! Ya love me." Buck's gregarious personality was in full force as he punched the other Immortal on the shoulder.

"I wouldn't go that far," Methos said, rubbing the spot the big man had bruised.

"So what do ya do for excitement in this town?" Buck asked. "Not your usual fancy haunts."

Methos downed his third scotch and looked over at Buck, a twinkle in his eye. "I do know where to find the best women."

"Now yer talking my language," Buck said.


End file.
